


Butch Watch

by CabinFeverHaver



Category: Lesbian Erotica - Fandom
Genre: Butch4butch, F/F, Lesbian Erotica, Lesbians of color, Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, but hey, don’t you need more butch on butch erotica in your life, get it? Butch Watch... like Bay Watch..., it’s campy if you squint at it, lifeguard dykes, non-binary butch, not fandom related in the least but i have nowhere else to post this, packers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabinFeverHaver/pseuds/CabinFeverHaver
Summary: The day Shay Guerrero saw Roan “The Boss” Blake practically swoon under the familiar affections of that passing-through motorbike butch, was the day they made it their life’s mission to get into her waterfront safety regulation swim trunks.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Butch Watch

At the beginning of the summer, Roan Blake got a handful of willing new hires at the Solano County Public Pool. Though, no one around here really called her Roan if they could help it. It was always “Boss” (or “The Boss” if you weren’t talking directly to her). Only on one occasion had any of the new staff heard someone deviate from such unspoken formalities. Must have been an ex girlfriend, the way the lanky, motorbike butch playfully called The Boss, “ _Ro_ ”. The day Shay saw the way The Boss, usually so steely, prompt, and strict, _melted_ at the other butch’s brief but well-worn affections, was the day Roan’s newest lifeguard (glorified pool boy), decided that it would be their summer mission to get in the big boss’s pants. 

That was about two months ago, and it was mid-August now… maybe. The days kind of blended together for the twenty-something whirlwind that was Shay Guerrero. At the present moment the diligent lifeguard was collecting the last of the abandoned goggles from the bottom of the pool, along with some of the other expected pool debris. The fact that Shay was the only one at the pool besides The Boss, on this hot and steamy August evening, was not a mere coincidence. It would be an understatement to say that Shay was hot for their boss. They had been staying behind after everyone else had left for weeks now, always with some excuse of busy work that someone asked them to do, all the while wishfully thinking that they’re inching closer and closer to finally tipping off The Boss to their proclivities. 

_Shay’s 100% Effective Seduction Plan_ is what Shay’s friend and ex-lover, Cherie, had called it. Jokingly, of course. Cherie near laughed herself off her bar stool when Shay waxed to her the woefully horny tale of their attempts of getting with The Boss. 

Cherie, a femme of the highest calibre -- all sharp eyeliner and an even sharper tongue -- almost pitied the puppy-dog look on the butch’s face when talking about capturing the attention of the supposed knock-out that was to be “The Boss”. Shay thought their seduction plan would be somewhat effortless, even if Cherie’s attempted reality check did knock them down a few pegs. If Shay’s unshaven baby-stache, or how they turned every one of their work shirts into a varying array of _temptuous_ sleeveless numbers, _or_ how when they were on break and The Boss was around, they’d always do something sinful to the ice pop they were eating weren't already a shoe in the door to wooing The Boss... then Shay was going to have to ogle at the impressive woman little bit harder. In Shay’s defense, the public pool which serviced the small beach town _was_ in need of a little extra love and handiwork. Even if it was only to catch the eye of the most striking butch Shay has ever had the pleasure to look upon. 

A butch as seasoned as Roan Blake saw right through Shay Guerrero the day she spotted those dark and deep eyes looking at her intently during one of the first staff meetings of the summer. It was cute, really. Soon, Shay became her favorite piece of eye candy under her supervision. A bit immoral? Sure. But when you live in a town with as biblical of a dating pool as Benicia; who was Roan to turn down the baby butch who was so clearly into her and looking to impress? A plus to being as (cough) well-rounded as Roan Blake, was that she knew how to keep ‘em hanging on for dear life, and made sure to only give Shay a little bit of reciprocation at a time. First it was the silent nods of appraisal of Shay’s physique whenever the young dyke was (not so slyly) showing off their skills with any various number of power tools available to them at work. Then, it was the lingering touches that Roan always got a kick out of seeing Shay’s lust-struck face in reaction to. Piling on her efforts in the past few weeks, Roan had been sure that she had Shay hooked on her line. And tonight, Roan was ready to reel them in.

“Shay?” 

Shay was snapped out of their day dream and looked up to meet the somewhat serious glare of The Boss, her muscular figure hanging partly out of the doorway of her bungalow office. Shay’s dumb-struck look made Roan’s stomach flip ever so slightly. Say what you want about The Boss’s taste -- she’ll smack you up the head for it either way -- but G-d, did she love the oblivious ones. The Boss all but had to suppress a proverbial growl in her chest as she beckoned Shay into her office. Shay, almost-giddy, almost-nervously, threw their pool net to the side and tried not to fully run to the office. Once inside, The Boss’s slightly stern look, crossed arms, and wide stance made Shay’s mouth run dry. They swallowed hard, shamelessly drinking in the commanding posture of The Boss. Roan noted this with a satisfied smirk as the tension built between the two dykes. 

“So, Shay, do you know why I called you in here today?” 

Shay shook their head before remembering they could speak, “Oh! No. Is this about the pool noodles? I noticed that we were missing some, but I don’t who if someone actually took them or some of the middle schoolers shredded them-”

Roan couldn’t help but chuckle at the animated and nervous performance Shay was putting on, but Roan knew she would have to cut them off before they talked themselves into a frenzy. The Boss held up a solid hand, and Shay paused their explanation to wait for The Boss’s next line. “I asked you to come in here, Shay,” The Boss practically _stalked_ her way across the office to crowd Shay against the promptly closed door of the office; and Shay could feel their body aflame, “ _because_ I have had just about enough of the little game you’ve been playing all season long.” Shay’s mouth dropped open slightly in surprise, they didn’t know exactly if The Boss was mad at them for being so obviously on the job, or if they were actually about to get what they’ve been angling for all summer. Just as Shay was about to utter out an apology, The Boss cut them short once again, this time gripping Shay’s open jaw with one unbelievably strong hand. The Boss leaned in close now, captivated by those surprised and lust-filled eyes that had caught her attention months ago. Her lips turned up into a wicked smile as she leaned more of her weight against the shorter lesbian beneath her. “I don’t need any damned apology, boy scout, I just need your answer…” She moved her hand away from Shay’s jaw, down to rest ambiguously on the exposed collarbone there, drinking in Shay’s anticipation. “...Are you gonna let me rail you tonight?” 

Shay gulped and nearly combusted on the spot. They nodded emphatically, the overwhelming presence of The Boss making it near impossible for the trembling butch to respond. Shay expected things to take off from there, they placed their hands boldly on The Boss’s hips and leaned forward to kiss the woman whom they had been pining for all summer. But the strong hand on Shay’s collarbone held them back. The look in the younger dyke’s eyes was a mixture of horny confusion and the sting of rejection that nearly made Roan’s heart break. Still, Roan had rules about her lays. It was an emphatic, clear, _yes,_ or nothing at all. Even if said lay was practically throwing themself at Roan. Roan traced her other hand lightly down the side of Shay’s dark, handsome, face, “I need a _yes_ , from you, sweetheart. No weak nods or whimpers. A full, and true, _yes_.” As Roan hissed out the last syllable, Shay got the message loud and clear.

“Yes!” They said earnestly. “Please, for love of all that is holy, Boss, _please_ fuck me.”

It was the lilting please that set Roan off. Usually something that would be unbecoming for a butch, Shay’s shameless _please_ made Roan feel a hunger she’s never felt before. It was one thing to have a flower of a thing beneath you, begging, words and moans slipping out like warm honey, but it was entirely another thing to have the brawn of a butch -- a butch like Shay -- melt under your hands. Roan surged forward, grabbing Shay’s face with both hands, doing her damn best to keep Shay where she wanted them. The kiss was bruising at first, before Roan had Shay gasping into it, allowing for her curious tongue to explore the lingering lemonade flavour of Shay Guerrero. As she went to work on Shay’s mouth, Shay pulled the daunting woman even closer to themself. Their sweat sticky skin matching in delicious ways as The Boss slowly ground her meaty thigh between Shay’s legs. It was then that Shay could feel what the Boss was packing under her swim trunks. The fact that she _was_ packing. It made Shay’s mind blank with delirious speculation. Had she been packing that all day? Maybe, Shay hadn’t seen The Boss in the water. With all of Shay’s ogling, they wonder how they didn’t see it before. Then, a miraculous thought crossed their mind. The thought that The Boss either had a strap for emergencies in her locker or in her bag, or that The Boss had really planned this through, was packing _just for Shay_. Shay practically moaned at the thought.

Roan was now migrating from Shay’s swollen lips to their neck, biting and sucking along the sensitive skin there. This elicited a varying number of grunts and moans from Shay. Shay watched as The Boss pulled back a bit to examine a finely wrecked Shay. The intense gaze that The Boss had on now was almost enough to make them bust, and was _just enough_ for the feeling of surrealness to settle in. Shay leaned their head against the cracking wood of the door frame, thoroughly panting, unfeeling to the effects of the office window unit -- susceptible only to the broiling heat between themself and the woman before them. Roan Blake had the subtle thickness of muscle earned through hard work, not calculated training. She was the hard line between terrifying and comforting. She was a storm of a woman, her blue-black hair always slicked back to perfection, her olive skin aglow in the setting sun coming through the warped office windows. To Shay, Roan Blake was a bronze statue carved in the likeness of Hercules, a figure even Michelangelo’s David couldn’t compete with.

“I can’t believe this is real.” They breathed out. 

“Oh, you better believe it’s real.” The Boss growled. She now had two fingers hooked into the elastic of Shay’s cotton red shorts. These damned shorts. The amount of times Roan got an eyeful of Shay’s cute little behind in these shorts, sometimes some of the lifeguard’s shameless bulge as well… whew. 

Thing is, outside all of the teasing and harassment sustained in their younger years, Shay really _did_ want to be one of the boys sometimes. And _so what_ if they wanted a little assistance from Mr. Flaccid Silicone to feel like part of the club? No harm, no foul. Today was no exception either, for when The Boss pulled the elastic away from Shay’s sweat slicked skin, she could see it’s distinct bulge underneath Shay’s little navy speedo, as well as a generous, dark happy trail leading downwards, downwards, downwards. It made her mouth water. 

_G-d bless hairy dykes._

Roan, of course, took this opportunity to hum approvingly before cupping said bulge with one hand and whispering throatily against Shay’s flushed ear, smiling all the while. 

“I like what you’re packing, too.” 

This foreplay was almost getting to be too much for Shay -- their speedo already soaked with a good amount of just how ready they were for The Boss to just fuck them already. And now it’s not like Roan couldn’t tell how eager Shay was either, if she just slipped her fingers a little further...there it was. The Boss smiled even wider at this. Shay grasped the back of The Boss’s neck and pulled the taller woman down for another searing kiss, piecing together a plea in between breaths, in between strings of spit hanging between lips. 

“Boss-”

A harsh nip to the jaw.

“Please-”

That flat tongue at the hollow of Shay’s neck.

“Just-”

The rocking of a thigh.

“Fuck-”

A handful of bicep in Shay’s grasp.

“Me.” 

Roan pulled back, now just as heated as Shay, looking from Shay’s mouth, to their heaving chest, back to their half-lidded eyes. She watched intently as Shay crassly wiped a string of saliva from their mouth. Hot. 

“Please, fuck me now.” 

How could she say no to that? With a curt nod and a whine from Shay, Roan pulls her hand from Shay’s shorts and spins the younger butch so that they are practically being marched right to the edge of Roan’s desk.

_Getting fucked over The Boss’s desk, fuck,_ Shay thought, _this is a fucking dream._ The Boss turns Shay around once more, one hand wrapped around the back of Shay’s neck and the other flush against their lower abdomen. She licks her lips once and looks Shay in the eyes. “I’ve got some real lube behind the desk…” she pauses, looking down to the strap-on bulge under her own shorts suggestively, “But I was wondering if you’d want to have your go of it first.”

Shay doesnt think they’ve ever been on their already skinned and bruised knees faster, coming down on the tiles in an instant. Shay knew that was going to hurt later. They didn’t care. In the next moment, The Boss had shoved down her own shorts just below the delicious V of her hips and the at-attention, all black dildo. Shay looked practically starved at the sight before them. Thirsty, at the scent of Roan just underneath. They leaned forward, not right to the strap-on, not yet. Shay hadn’t had the edge in this situation yet and now it was their turn to pull some mean, teasing tricks. Holding onto The Boss’s hips with two hands adorned with nails cut neatly to the skin, Shay laved their skilled tongue along The Boss’s tan lines. Once Shay was done sucking hickies onto and imprinting their bite marks on each hip, they finally began the task they got down on their knees for. After a few bobs they told The Boss that she could be a little rougher, face fuck them even. Shay heard a low hum come from deep in The Boss’s chest as they felt the welcome pressure of The Boss practically palming the back of their head, pulling back and out of Shay’s open mouth, and skull fucking right back in. Over and over again, until tears pin prick the corners of Shay’s eyes and their spit is dripping out the side of their mouth. Deciding that that was probably enough (though, Roan wouldn’t mind having a replayable loop of Shay on their knees like this forever), she guides Shay up, their slack-jawed expression gently cradled in one of Roan’s hands. She kisses Shay with all the affection and gratitude she can muster, retreating only to press surprisingly soft kisses along Shay’s jaw. Shay thinks for a moment that maybe all of this was some kind of vampiric pretense, what with the way The Boss was now lavishing hickies and surprisingly sharp love bites on their neck. It’s not like Shay is complaining — it’s rather enjoyable, getting loved on and getting the chance to grope the impressive musculature of the near feral woman practically attacking their neck. As if aware of how much she had been fixating on this one part of Shay, Roan finally bends the pliant butch over her desk. 

Shay sighed at the cool contact of the lacquered wood desk. It was sturdy enough, Shay supposed, as The Boss pulled down their little red shorts (not all the way, no, Roan liked them way too much to completely divest them from Shay’s ample body) and peeled down their cheeky little speedo as well. This, too, was not completely removed. For this, Shay was slightly grateful, the speedo was down enough for The Boss to have access, apparently, but Shay could still feel their packer in place. Shay _was_ a smart cookie though, spending a little extra on a custom speedo with a ring and some velcro to hold their cock in place was well worth it -- not only for day to day peace of mind, but for special occasions like this, too…

For a moment, Roan was mesmerized by the way Shay’s faux cock hung partially out of their speedo. She didn’t expect it to turn her on as much as it did. She reached out and pressed her whole hand flat against Shay’s opening and cock, feeling satisfied at the way the small butch shuddered and hung their head down on the desk at the sensation. Roan never thought that Shay would be even more perfect in the flesh than in her fantasies about the younger lifeguard. To say the very least, Shay Guerrero was really, _really_ , doing it for her.

Roan began to finger Shay, prepping the butch for what was soon to come while pressing the soft material of the packer against Shay’s clit. Roan leaned over Shay, stabilizing herself so she could rut her obsidian cock against Shay’s folds. Just when Shay thought it couldn’t get any better. All that they could focus on now was the carefully wound intensity and restraint of The Boss behind them. They turned their head as well as they could to try and get a read on Roan. 

_How did I luck out so hard?_

Shay remembered in an instant The Boss’s Golden Rule. 

“Please,” Shay pleaded, “How many times, Boss? I want it. Please, I want it already.” The Boss smiled and leaned down to bite gently on Shay’s shoulder as she pushed in. She stayed there for a second, taking thorough pleasure in holding down the hips of the butch squirming beneath her. With a grunt, she begin to fuck Shay with her strap-on. At first it’s slow, pulling nearly all the way out and pushing back in. As eager as Shay is, Roan is well aware how big she is too, and she is even more aware of the fluctuating tenseness in Shay’s body and face, the tightness and resistance against her cock. Just because it’s not truly attached to her, doesn’t mean that Roan doesn’t know the first thing about control. Soon enough the only expression on Shay’s face is that of bliss as Roan picks up the pace. Shay doesn’t know if they’re here nor there, they don’t know if it’s today or tomorrow. All Shay Guerrero knows is that they are probably getting the best fuck of their life and will most likely have to take the day off tomorrow. For Roan, her favorite part is the little grunts and hasps Shay is making beneath her. The dyke is putty in her care. Their eyes opening and closing almost unconsciously, and heated way beyond where their sunburns end.

Shay learns that Roan fucks like she’s teaching Shay a lesson, like they’ve been bad, in need of a blinding screw. Shay learns that the words of praise that The Boss mouths against their skin are delivered generously. Roan keeps on calling Shay _Boy Scout_ , and Shay learns that they’ve never loved a nickname more. Shay tries to memorize the feeling of The Boss’s hard chest when it occasionally makes contact with their now exposed back, the press of her toned stomach against the curve of their ass. Tries to mentally capture every glance filled with desire and fulfilled yearning and lock it away in some precious vault in their mind. Once Shay has learned all they can bear about the way Roan Blake fucks, Shay is yelling around their orgasm, never having come harder in, well, (let’s be honest) _months_. 

Roan couldn’t be prouder of her handiwork. She wasn’t stone, _but_ , she possibly just delivered the best pipe of her life and from the looks of the blissed out Shay beneath her, sweat dripping off of every inch of them, Roan would honestly be ok without reciprocation tonight. She always _was_ the chivalrous type. 

Shay is panting like they just won the Olympian gold. Their mind is blank as well, just as dreamy as it is most hours of the day, but this time it isn’t Shay’s own fault. Their heart on the other hand, is going a mile a minute, so distractingly so, that they almost don’t notice the adoring look on The Boss’s face, or The Boss’s hand stroking lovingly and gently over Shay’s heated skin, _or_ The Boss pulling Shay up from the desk and plopping them both into one of the vintage vinyl chairs on the civilian side of the desk. OK, well, Shay noticed that; but, felt like they were being hauled through a dream. 

It was odd for Shay, at first, to be held so tenderly like that. To have real-life dyke superhero, Roan Blake whispering words of praise and reassurance into their neck and smoothing her calloused hands all over their skin. Roan was just barely suppressing how psyched she was that Shay was so receptive to her post-fuck tenderness. It was nowhere near Roan’s first attempt (and success) in bedding a fellow butch, but she was still astounded at how _different_ Shay was. Usually, Roan’s butch lovers wouldn’t let this happen, wouldn’t beg, wouldn’t say _please_ , and definitely not let themselves be sat in the lap of and taken care of by the woman who just made an absolute mess of them. 

Roan chuckled softly to herself, thinking about one of her past lovers who insisted on making them both a strong pot of coffee, despite barely being able to walk. Roan liked that she didn’t have to wrestle Shay back into bed (well...chair in this case) with her. Though, now that Roan thought about it, getting into a wrestling match with Shay wouldn’t be such a bad thing either.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Shay asked, eyes calmly unfocused, voice coming out like rocks yet to be smoothed by tireless ocean waves.

Roan gripped Shay’s thigh in a show of unconscious possessiveness that made Shay shudder. Roan hummed softly, a thinking noise -- trying to put into words her gratitude for what was now between them. “Well, Boy Scout...I was just…” Roan sighed and paused, taking a moment to press a kiss to Shay’s temple. “Thank you, Shay.”

Roan hoped that would be enough. Enough to express what she didn’t have the words for, yet. And as Shay shifted to straddle Roan, pressing warm hands into the other woman’s broad neck and kissing her madly in response, Roan knew that Shay got the message, learned that lesson. That “thank you” was just about perfect— for now.

Though, Roan almost couldn’t help herself.

“Wanna wrestle?” 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was largely inspired by the novel, “Set In Stone: Butch-on-Butch Erotica.” 
> 
> I cannot recommend this collection of short stories enough. Not all of them are winners but I’ll give you a 90% chance that you’ll find something you like. You can rent it by the hour on archive .org. It’s so worth it!


End file.
